The present invention relates to a multi-purpose automobile lock, which is comprised of a rod member and a catch structure. A side of one end of the rod member defines a channel bored with several sets of latching holes. Both sides of the other end define a hollow channel. A catch structure comprised of a U type hook and a locking member with the former having at its center a tapped hole to lock in to a corresponding tapped hole in the channel. The buckling surface of the locking member is also disposed with a pair of tapped holes so as to be located to achieve easy lockup. The latching of locking member and hook causes the channel to hold firmly to the side of the steering wheel. This invention permits the hook to be removed and the locking member screwed to an inner portion of the channel while the hollow channel at the other end of rod member may be used to hold against the hand brake lever. The hook is used to lock the device to the hand brake.
The prior art parking lock (See FIG. 4) is provided with a sleeve (6) within which is fitted a sectional tube (7) having sectional openings (72). On one end of the sleeve (6) and on one end of the sectional tube (7) are disposed inverse retaining hooks (61, 71) respectively. A locking head (8) is provided at the end where sleeve (6) receives the sectional tube (7) to control the length of extension of the sectional tube (7) from the sleeve (6). In use, said lock is placed above the steering wheel (H) as retaining hooks (61, 71) respectively at the end of the sleeve (6) and of the sectional tube (7) are held against the inner sides of the steering wheel (H) before inserting the key into the locking head (8) to lock up. However, a burglar may use one end of a hollow steel pipe(S) to deform retaining hook (61). The retaining hook (61) thus will be damaged and lock removed (See FIG. 4-1). Alternatively, a burglar may use the sawing blade (J) or other tools to cut a small portion of the steering wheel (H) and use the retaining hooks (61, 71) to exert a force on the sleeve (6) or on the sectional tube (7) to easily disengage the retaining hooks (61, 71) from where the cut off occurs. Such has been the major defect of the prior art devices in practical use. Later in the market there has been available a device referred to as "Suspension Side Stopping Lock for Automobile Steering Wheel" (See FIG. 5). Said lock comprises a wrapping tube, one hinged leaf, a lock and a stopping lever. The wrapping tube forms a receiving trunk, one end of which is provided with a recess and a latching ridge is disposed on the side abutted to said recess. Further, an arc recess is formed at the opening end inner side of the tube axially connected to the receiving trunk. On another end, the receiving trunk is provided with a hinged leaf pivoted by means of a rivet, said leaf which closing upon the receiving trunk of the wrapping tube, forms a closed round tube while allowing the arc recess to become an open end. One bottom cover is disposed on the extending hinged leaf so that, when the leaf closes upon the receiving recess, said bottom cover is locked in a recess. A lock is fixed to the bottom cover with its latch extending into a latching ridge when locked up. The stopping lever is fixed to the opening end of the wrapping tube near the arc recess for stopping involved components of the vehicle when the wrapping tube revolves along with the steering wheel. Said lock uses essentially the receiving recess of the wrapping tube in conjunction with the shape of hinged leaf to close upon the steering wheel and uses the latch at the side of the wrapping tube to extend into the latching ridge in the corresponding position at the side of the hinged leaf and the latching catch locks to the latching ridge by turning the key. However, such lock is only applicable to the steering wheel. The present invention eliminates the aforesaid disadvantages.